


Just Come Home

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susie calls Toto in the aftermath of Spain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first time I've written Susie and Toto! They're too cute, I've got something else in the works for them.

The instant Susie saw the two Mercedes slide off into the sand together, she felt cold dread creep through her bones. She watched as Lewis threw his wheel out of the car, holding her breath as he and Nico passed within inches of each other, letting out a sigh of relief when they did nothing more than glance at each other. The last thing her husband needed was Nico and Lewis fighting on-camera. She felt a pang in her chest when the camera cut back to a replay of the Mercedes garage, a look of disbelief and pain on Toto’s face. Now she wished Channel 4 had sent her to cover Spain. She sighed and continued to watch as Nico, Lewis, Niki, and Toto proceeded grimly to the Mercedes base, itching to call Toto, make sure he was alright. Susie watched the race anxiously for the next twenty or so laps, barely paying attention as she waited to see if the Mercedes meeting was over yet. She sighed and glanced at her phone. No new messages or emails, nothing to distract her. She sat up on the couch as the race cut back to the paddock, smiling as Toto approached the cameras, somehow managing to give them a short smile and a nod as the questions flooded in. The instant Toto walked away from the interviews, she picked up her phone once again, dialing him quickly. 

The phone only rang once before she heard:   
“Liebling?” He sounded exhausted. 

“Hey, I saw what happened, are you okay?” She asked, chewing on her lip.

“Ah… no, not really.” Toto sighed, she could imagine him running a hand through his dark hair. “These two are going to be the death of me.” Toto added. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise.” She reassured him. “Just come home, okay?” 

Toto was quiet for a moment. 

“Okay. I wish I was home now, with you.” Toto said quietly. Susie smiled. 

“You will be, soon.” She said, glancing at the TV once again. Max had taken the lead and was holding it by the throat. She heard someone yell Toto’s name on the other end of the line. 

“I’ve got to go.” Toto said reluctantly. 

“Alright. I love you.” She said.

“I love you too, liebling.” Toto replied, Susie could practically hear the smile in his voice. “I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

 

Susie awoke with a start to the sound of the front door opening. She glanced at the clock in the den. Five in the morning. She looked away from the clock and to the tall figure standing in the door, shrugging off his Mercedes jacket, his travel bag sitting on the floor.

“Toto?” She yawned, getting up. Toto stopped for a second. 

“Susie? What are you doing down here?” He asked, taking his coat off fully and dropping it on top of his bag. Susie laughed, wrapping her arms around Toto’s neck, standing on her tiptoes, smile growing wider as Toto wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, his body relaxing with a sigh, burying his face in Susie’s shoulder. 

“I was waiting for you to get home.” She answered, rubbing his back gently. “I figured you needed a warm welcome.” Toto smiled, holding her at arm’s length for a moment. 

“I did, liebling, I did.” He said, hugging her again. 

“It’s good to be home.” 


End file.
